The Great Games
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: Every year in July, 16 wolfs enter the Great Games, hosted by one of the 4 pack leaders, (East, West, North, or South), every other day a event will take place, and all of the wolves will try to complete it, and whoever can't succeed will be disqualified from competing for the grand prize. Who will win? Read to find out!


**Hey everybody! Welcome to The Great Games where 16 contestants will compete for the grand prize. At the end of this chapter, let me know who you think will win it all.**

* * *

**Intro:**

**Humphrey's POV:**

It was July 1st, today I and Kate had some plans. We have been married for over a year now and I and Kate decided to enter a contest that takes place every year on the first of July, today.

The sun was just peaking over the mountains, I usually sleep till noon but it was hard to sleep thinking about today. We have to go to the 4 corners. It's this place where the north, east, west, and south packs all meet. We don't even consider that part of any pack, so we just cut it out and now we have the Great Games there.

I look over at Kate, sleeping peacefully, I wish I didn't have to wake her, but the walk there is a long one. "Kate. Get up." I say as I nudge her cheek, "Kate, we have to go." I tell her. She looks at me and gets up to stretch.

"Where?" She asks.

"Today's the first," I tell her, she then shoots up.

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah"

"We have to get going, Humphrey, go groom yourself."

"What's wrong with how I look?" I asked, insulted.

"You just woke up, your fur's a mess." I Agreed and started walking toward the lake.

**Winston's POV (Three hours later):**

I am on my way to the 4 Corners. Every year we do this, a pack leader runs the games, last year Tony ran them, now it's my turn. I was almost there, I already know that Humphrey and Kate are doing it, but this is how the Great Games are run.

The one who runs it must treat everyone equal. It starts on the first of July and every other day after that has an event. Wolf's from all packs can come to watch the games, but only 16 can participate. If there is a team event, the team who gets last place must vote one of the wolf's out, this is called elimination. If you are eliminated, you can't return, and you are out of the race for the grand prize, which is different every year. If it is a single event, whoever gets last place gets voted out, or on rare occasions, it is different. The grand prize and the 4 other smaller prizes will be announced at the Great Games.

I finally arrived at the Games Ground to see people waiting for it to start, all of the contestants are in a den, unseen right now. The first event is already set up, all I've got to do it start this.

I walked up to the center, looked at the audience, who suddenly became quiet.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to The Great Games!!!" I shouted out. "Let me introduce our 16 contestants..." I started. (Each time I say a name, that wolf comes out of the den.)

"One, Kate, a young alpha female with skills like you've never seen before. Two, Humphrey, a young omega male who has the courage to do anything, including, marrying an alpha. Three, Lilly, the youngest of the contestants you will see here today, this small omega female will shock you with what she can do. Four, Garth, young alpha male, much like Kate, who also fell for an omega. Five, Tony, oldest contestant l, this alpha male dose a good job of keeping his pack in order. Six, Hunch, this guy, is one of the most loyal Alphas you'll ever meet. Seven, Candu, this wolf is much like Hunch, another loyal alpha. Eight, Salty, One of Humphreys omega friends, the most athletic out of his friends. Nine, Shaky, another of Humphreys friends, Shaky's the kindest out of the group. Ten, Mooch, The last of his friends, and the least athletic one too. Eleven, Daria, even though she can't see, she's a wolf you'll like on your team. Twelve, King, Most wolf's don't like King, but he joined this contest for one reason and one reason only, to earn the grand prize. Thirteen, Princess, she is Kings daughter, but she acts nothing like him, she someone you'll like on your team. Fourteen, Lois, she is Daria's sister, the biggest difference between the two, if looks and eyesight. Fifteen, Eve, my wife, she looks sweet but that's just of you stay on her good side, you don't ever want to be on her bad side. And last, sixteen, Janice, this omega says away from meat, her and her friend are the only vegetarian wolf's I know." I finished. I took a break from talking for a minute. I looked at the course that was set up, then looked at the audience, then the contestants, and said:

"Let The Great Games begin!"

**So, what did you think, out of all the people mentioned, who do you think will win? Tell me in the comments, follow and heart this story to keep updated, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


End file.
